Rendez-vous d'Immortels
by Hanaty
Summary: La dernière rencontre entre deux immortels. OS.


OS sur la dernière rencontre entre Face-de-Boe et Moi.

* * *

A La Fin, il ne resterait qu'elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais Moi aurait préféré laisser la place. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être de ceux qui écrivent l'Histoire. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à être de ceux qui l'observent et de temps à autre y jouent un rôle dans l'ombre. Elle n'en avait pas la carrure avec ses quinze ans éternels. Elle l'avait finalement compris. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était autre chose.

Tous les hôpitaux quels qu'ils soient, avaient toujours la même odeur. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas -plus- comme le commun des mortels. Elle relégua ça dans un coin de sa tête, là où sa mémoire l'effacerait vite et bien. Elle inspira avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

Quand elle poussa la porte, il sut exactement que c'était elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, depuis bien _trop_ longtemps. C'était devenu comme un sixième sens. Il lui laissa le temps d'avancer doucement et n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser délicatement contre la paroi de son bocal.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Un instant elle avait cru arriver trop tard. A voir la tête de l'infirmière chat pleurant dans le couloir, son cœur s'était serré d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais été doué à répondre aux rêves télépathiques. Elle préférait largement la communication plus traditionnelle.  
La chaleur douce qui se diffusa en elle au contact du verre la rassura.

« Tu sais que c'est notre dernière rencontre n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle avait détesté cette nouvelle voix télépathique au moment même où il l'avait utilisé il y avait si longtemps. Elle préférait sa voix sexy de bellâtre...et pour tout dire, le corps qui allait avec n'était pas mal non plus. Elle haussa les épaules. Ils étaient immortels non ? Ce genre de phrase n'était pas pour eux. Elle soutint son regard.  
\- C'est pas sympa de partir avant la fin de la fête. Au moins avec toi, je me sentais moins seule...même si on ne se voyait pas souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'une fois par centaine d'années pour des gens comme nous ?

Face de Boe fit son possible pour lui envoyer une douce vague chaude et rassurante mais la tristesse de la jeune -très vieille jeune- femme lui fit mal. Il connaissait trop cette sensation.  
« Moi... », commença-t-il hésitant.  
Que pouvait-il dire à une personne dont la Mort ne voulait pas ? Il avait souhaité la sienne plus de fois qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans l'univers. Leur petit club de Monstres de Foire du Docteur aurait eu un certain succès à en croire les archives de Torchwood, UNIT et tout plein d'autres agences aux acronymes impossible, mais désormais, il ne restait qu'eux. Il n'avait plus de colère depuis longtemps, seulement de la tristesse pour les survivants et de la lassitude.

\- Mais je t'ai amené un cadeau pour fêter ça ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement d'une voix faussement enjouée.  
Etait-ce vraiment si étrange de fêter la mort d'un immortel ? Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Elle aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle sortit une bouteille de son sac ainsi que deux verres. Elle crut déceler un haussement de sourcils.  
\- Du scotch _à l'ancienne_ , ajouta-t-elle. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même.

« Tu devrais la garder pour une meilleure occasion ».  
Face de Boe regarda Moi s'agiter autour de lui. Elle poussait le bureau contre sa « boite ».

\- Avec qui la boirai-je ? Personne ne saurait apprécier ça mieux que toi et moi pas vrai ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouteille et en versa dans les deux verres.

Il préféra ignorer à quel point elle avait raison. Ils avaient tous deux « vécus » l'époque de la création de cette boisson. Qui pouvait se targuer de cet honneur aujourd'hui ?

Elle huma le liquide avec délice.  
\- Quarante ans d'âge. Une pure merveille.  
Elle sourit tristement se disant qu'il aurait pu être plus vieux, _aurait dû_ être plus vieux. Finalement, elle se hissa souplement jusqu'au bord du bocal avant d'y mettre une petite rasade de liquide ambré.

Malgré son état, Face de Boe apprécia la qualité de l'alcool. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié le goût. Les souvenirs revinrent mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser. Moi avait toujours été _créative_.

Elle se mit à déboutonner son chemisier.

« Que fais-tu ? »

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi vieux que ça, commença-t-elle, as-tu oublié ce que c'était que de se déshabiller ? Quoique toi tu n'en a plus vraiment besoin...

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, fit-elle retirant ses bottes, mais tu as dis, après mille ans dans ce bocal, que ce qui te manquait le plus était de serrer le corps chaud d'une belle femme – enfin ça c'est la version édulcorée. Je ne me prétends pas belle mais dans le passé, nous nous sommes bien amusés, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil lubrique.

S'il avait pu déglutir, il l'aurait fait. Elle n'avait clairement rien perdu avec les années. Sa peau diaphane semblait toujours aussi douce et ses yeux verts luisaient d'appréhension et de malice à la fois.

« Moi ? Que fais-tu _encore_? »  
Il la vit avaler un verre et elle retira ses derniers sous-vêtements. Nue sur le bureau, elle ressemblaient à ces parisiennes qu'il avait croquer plus d'une fois sous les combles d'un hôtel particulier face à la Tour Eiffel : à la fois belle, forte et si vulnérable. Etrange que ce soit le vingtième siècle qui lui revienne si facilement.  
« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique ».  
\- Merci Cap'tain Jack, sourit-elle.  
Face de Boe réalisa à cette instant, face à cette femme superbe à quel point il n'était plus cet homme, à quel point il n'était plus _un_ homme. Une tristesse incommensurable l'envahi avant d'être balayé par un sentiment d'acceptation plus familier. Il avait eu des milliers d'années pour en vouloir aux Moines Sans Tête de lui avoir pris la sienne.  
Et soudain, il sentit l'eau se mouvoir. Elle poussa un petit cri hystérique quand son pied frôla ce qu'elle désignait par « ses tentacules de pervers ». Le corps souple et fin de la jeune femme se lova finalement contre le sien. S'il avait encore un cœur, il se serait sans doute arrêté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché...C'était grisant, comme si c'était la première fois. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer toute sa gratitude. Il se contenta simplement de la caresser doucement et de lui envoyer les ondes chaudes et douces comme il le faisait toujours.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes » offrit-elle au bout d'un moment utilisant pour la première fois cette connexion télépathique.  
L'eau ruisselante sur son visage trempé cachait habilement ses larmes.

Face de Boe n'avait plus ressentit d'émotions aussi forte depuis qu'il n'était plus...lui-même. Sous cette forme, on le voyait d'un oeil curieux, parfois indifférent mais le plus souvent dégoûté. Moi n'avait jamais changé d'attitude envers lui. Il aurait tellement voulu la serrer, la consoler, _l'aimer_.  
« Ma douce Viking »

Elle sourit tristement. Il ne lui avait pas donné de surnom depuis si longtemps comme s'il se l'interdisait en tant que Face de Boe.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, il ne tardera plus. Sache que ton cadeau est le plus beau qu'on ne m'ai jamais fait. »

Elle sourit.

\- J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra...mon ami, souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

Moi avait quitté cette planète, ce système et cette galaxie sans un regard en arrière. Ses larmes viendraient bien assez tôt. Cruelles et perfides, sans doute quand elle s'y attendrait le moins comme toujours. Elle tiendrait la promesse qu'elle avait faite, elle regarderait en face les derniers moments de la Terre, pour lui son seul ami, pour elle qui avait vécu déjà trop longtemps et pour tous ceux qui avaient croisés son chemin, immortels ou non.

 _Maudit sois-tu Docteur._

* * *

 _Premier OS Docteur Who, j'espère que ça vous a plus._


End file.
